


And they call it 'puppylove'

by Paxdracona



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Art, Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, Pining, Tailor!Harry, dogsitter!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift for the winter Hartwin secret santa! In here there'll be an comic full of puppies, fluff and a tiny pinch of pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they call it 'puppylove'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/gifts).



> The prompt was 'AU in which Eggsy is a dog-walker and is Mr. Pickle's (and Harry's) favorite human being.' I veered slightly off course, but I hope you still enjoy it!

Fluffy Hartwin and dogs, what's not to love :D?


End file.
